


Sanders Sides Part 6

by LadyoftheWoods



Series: Sanders Sides [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: Confrontation





	Sanders Sides Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Another pretty long one, with a lotta drama so have fun (nervous laughter)

It revealed maybe the last scene they expected. It was a modern looking living room/kitchen area, rather stylish, and not at all what they had assumed Deceit’s room would be.  
“So, everyone else thought it would be less oooh and more AAAAHHH right?” Patton asked.  
“I had envisioned some kind of evil lair filled with wicked dark magic and cauldrons for brewing nasty poisons.” Roman replied, hand on hilt.  
“It is… unusual.” Logan agreed.  
“Um, I’m sorry, what is happening right now?” They stared as Virgil entered from a side door, Deceit behind him. His eyes flicked over the three, now standing on guard, and tipped his hat.  
“It seems we have unexpected visitors. I believe from the Light Side too.” He commented. Virgil snorted.  
“Oh great, the popular kids decided to drop in. What, finally remembered you’re not the only ones running around in here?” He asked, crossing his arms.  
“Virgil… it’s us… It’s me, Roman.” He took a step forwards, eyes locked on Virgil’s confused ones.  
“First of all, who’s Virgil? Secondly, do I know you, tasteless fancy pants?” He asked, smirking.  
“Kiddo, what are you talking about? We saw your room was a mess and came to find you… don’t you remember us?” Patton asked, trying to rush to him across the room, held back by Logan.  
“It would seem his memory function has been tampered with.” Logan responded, brain working overtime. “But why? How?”  
“Oh, I can tell you how from a light year away. Deceit what did you do?!” Roman yelled, drawing his sword and charging forwards, stopped by a purple dome that surrounded Virgil and Deceit.  
“Virgil you can’t possibly defend him, you hate him the most out of anyone here! Please, stop this!” Roman argued, Virgil’s eyes sparking purple with use of his power.  
“That’s not my name! Whoever you think I am, I’m not. “Deceit” as you call him is pretty much the only one who cares at all to be around me. I don’t know what you think you’re doing kicking down the door like some kind of home invader, but you’re not hurting him, and you’re not taking me anywhere.” Roman was close enough to see the small trembles in Vir- anxiety’s shoulders. Holding up the shield was taking effort.  
“I don’t know what these buffoons think they’re talking about Lucian. They should know I couldn’t do anything to you if I wanted to.” Roman’s eyes snapped to Deceit for a moment.  
“Wait your real name is Lucian? That’s adorable! I think that’s just as good as Virgil my little misunderstood cinnamon roll!” Patton exclaimed, forgetting levity as excitement took over.  
“It was on my list of original guesses. To be honest I was kind of thrown off by the whole “Virgil” thing. After all, my deductions are rarely wrong.” Logan commented, adjusting his glasses.  
“Riiiight well, as much fun as this is, I think you all should leave.” Lucian replied, lowering the shield.  
“But we came all this way! Come on, you remember us, you have to!” Patton exclaimed, holding tight to his hoodie.  
“I think it’s clear what he wants. So why don’t you scatter like good little mice?” Deceit asked, eyes flashing gold.  
Roman’s sword fell from his hands with a clang, all eyes turning back to him.  
“He can’t do anything unless you wanted.” Roman whispered, looking up into Lucian’s eyes. “I did this. I made you want this. That fight we had… I hadn’t even thought… I didn’t think you would do this. That I would make you want to do this. I’m sorry Virgil, Lucian, whatever your real name is, the point is, I’m truly deeply sorry. I never meant to make you feel left out or put down. I just get…passionate sometimes and say things I don’t mean because I’m frustrated. Partly because I’m frustrated with myself. I say things without thinking and am too proud to apologize or back down even when I know I’m wrong. I should have known it cuts deeper than you let on. I know you have a hard time with me, and I’m the hardest one for you to deal with, we disagree on almost everything. But please don’t do this because of me. Because we need you. I need you.” Roman held out his hand.  
“I- “Virgil started, eyes wide, confusion swirling in his mind. Half remembered thoughts and feelings, snapshots and images played through his head. The four of them in his room nearly going crazy from it, new jacket with a logo on it, purple hair that shone like a peacock, Logic in a detective outfit, Patton in a cat onesie, Roman getting schooled in a rap battle. He stumbled back, waves of emotions washing over him. They belonged to him, but not him.  
“What a cute little speech.” Deceit slow clapped, shadows gathering around his feet. “But what do you think happens next? Your little band of travelers is exhausted. It took everything in you to get here. And now, there’s no getting back.” He hissed, snapping his fingers.  
Instantly darkness flooded the room. They stood on an ebony black plane, their outlines shimmering in the darkness.  
“Did you think my helping him was purely altruistic, or are you all just idiots? Do you think you have any power in my room? You’re in my house now, boys. And that means it’s time to play.”  
Suddenly the shadows came to life. Sharp clawed, wailing things that tried to scratch and claw and drag them under. Roman slashed through two with his sword, getting to Patton and Logan. Patton threw balls of bright blue light at figures farther away, exploding them into multicolored fireworks. Logan worked defense, throwing shields to block enemies’ easy passage to them, holding them back where he could.  
“Milo… I don’t understand.” Lucian stuttered out, clutching his hair.  
“Don’t you worry about a thing, Luca. You trust me, don’t you?” He nodded, numbly. He seemed to remember someone else asking that question. He knew them… how could he know them?  
Milo vanished from his side, reappearing in the fray, here tripping Roman, making him miss a swing, allowing an enemy through, there breaking a shield as easy as cracking ice, the next moment shoving Patton, separating him from the group. They were each surrounded in the darkness, alone, fighting monsters.  
Lucian felt like his head was going to explode. It seemed overfull with thoughts and memories, flashes of lights, explosions of sounds. Everything was too loud, everything was too bright, his own breathing was too loud, his heart too loud in his ears. He was on his knees, hands covering his ears, trying to block it all out, he caught sight of a flash of blue.  
Patton yelped, legs swiped out from under him, summoning a small dome around himself, the shadows wailing against it. He ground his teeth as hairline cracks formed.  
Logan fought his way to him, reaching a hand out and pulling Patton back to his feet, their light growing brighter as they held hands, energy slightly renewed.  
Roman still slashed at the shadows, eyes blazing as Deceit popped in and out of space around him, always just out of reach, toying with him like a cat with a mouse.  
“Come on Roman, I expected at least you to do better than this. Isn’t this whole slaying beasts thing supposed to be your specialty?” Deceit taunted. Roman roared, fire flaring along his sword’s length.  
Lucian’s head shot up, looking across the battlefield, eyes locking on the prince. Milo was leading him on, he could see it clear as day. Every move, every step, was all planned. He could see the power growing in Milo’s eyes. He saw the other two, trapped, but holding their own, trying to make their way to Roman.  
“Roman.” He whispered, eyes widening, hands falling to his sides. He felt a cloud clearing from his mind, everything rushing in, everything piecing itself together, putting it back in its proper place. His eyes skimmed to Patton and Logan. Their shield was cracking, large fissures splitting through it. In a second the shadows would be on them and they’d be empty.  
For a moment he felt frozen. This was his fault, all his friends were going to die, if he ran in there he’d die too or he’d lose his mind or the world would end or-  
He cut himself off, taking a deep breath, holding it, letting it out, like Thomas did. He pushed off the fear. He had to get to them. He smiled a bit. It may be Milo’s room, but he was a dark side too. Power flared to life in his hands, shimmering purple hues.  
He punched his way through the swarm of monsters, popping in and out of place, flashes of his light exploding through the dark, reflecting off the smooth polished floor like lightning bolts. He punched and kicked, ducking swipes and blasting a path through the battle field until he reached Logan and Patton. He fired power into the air, it came crackling down on their shield, electrifying it and sending out a shockwave that evaporated all the enemies within a ten feet radius. The ground glowed around them.  
Logan and Patton looked worse for wear, faces drawn and gray. Patton was curled on the floor, Logan kneeling beside him, a faint glow coming from his hands as he tried to hold the shield himself. Lucian remembered how much his room had worn on them, and they’d only been there a few minutes. Now they were in the realm of the strongest of the Dark Sides, and had been for who knows how long. Guilt twisted his gut.  
“Don’t do anything, stay here.” He ordered them, not that it looked like they’d get far anyway. Patton didn’t seem to hear, but Logan nodded, dropping his shield as Lucian’s sparked bright around them.  
Lucian took a breath, looking where Roman now stood, sword ablaze, facing Deceit. Milo. His eyes hardened, glinting violet, and he teleported, reappearing in front of Roman, throwing up a shield just as a surge of black smoke roiled towards them. With a swipe of his hand, a blast of air surged around him, dispelling it.  
“Milo, it’s time to stop this.” He lowered his shield, voice pleading. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Milo laughed.  
“Hurt me? That’s sweet Luca. If only you’d though that a little sooner, maybe we wouldn’t be here.” He snarled.  
“I’m sorry, ok! I didn’t think I just pushed you out cause I wanted to belong. I wanted to … to be something different. That’s on me. Leave them out of this.” He replied, voice shaky.  
“See that’s what you’re missing, Luca. You’ll never be one of them. They will always” he snapped, “turn against you.”  
Lucian turned, following Milo’s gaze to Roman. A golden skinned cobra had risen from the ground behind him without either Roman or him noticing. With a hiss it flared its hood, and before Lucian could yell out a warning, it struck, biting the side of Roman’s neck and vanished, gold streaking through his veins.  
“Roman! What did you do!?” He yelled, looking over his shoulder at Deceit, who smirked, then vanished from sight. When he turned back to Roman, he yelped, ducking under a sword slash that would have decapitated him. Roman’s eyes were glowing a bright yellow, not even his irises visible through the haze.  
Lucian stumbled back as Roman took another swing, catching the edge of his jacket and ripping it.  
“Roman, I won’t fight you.” He raised his hands in surrender, backing up as Roman continued his advance. “This isn’t you. I know it isn’t.” He dodged right as Roman feinted left, hissing in pain as the sword grazed his cheek, leaving a stinging cut behind. As he stumbled, Roman struck again, hitting him in the stomach with the pommel, sending him crashing to the ground, air knocked out of him.  
He rolled out of the way as a bolt of fire struck the ground where he’d just been, singing his coat. Lucian grit his teeth, getting back on his feet, just in time to get backhanded by Roman’s fist. He reeled back, head snapping to the side.  
“Roman please- “He was cut off by another blast of fire he barely managed to dispel with a swipe of wind. Through the resulting cloud of smoke Roman slashed, cutting down his arm from shoulder to elbow. He gasped, throwing up another shield as Roman parried forwards, clanging against it and knocking Lucian down onto his knees.  
“I won’t fight back. I won’t hurt you.” Lucian said, voice echoing as it only did when he was afraid. Roman’s grip on his sword shook as he swung forwards again, cracks spreading through Lucian’s barrier.  
“I know you’re not doing this. I know he’s making you. All to prove a stupid point.” He gasped out, as Roman hit the shield with the pommel, cracks spreading and widening as Lucian ran out of strength. His whole body ached and blood flowed from his injured arm, the other hand held out before him, shaking as he held on to the last of his power conjuring the shield.  
“I know you never meant to hurt me” another hit, and he felt his ears ringing. But he saw the yellow flicker out, just for a second. Just enough to give him hope and meet Roman’s eyes.  
“But I know you’re stronger than him. And I trust you, Roman. I do.” He whispered, dispelling his shield as he locked eyes with Roman, seeing the gold flicker in and out in his veins as he raised his sword. Lucian smiled sadly, exhaustedly.  
“I forgive you, Roman. And I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes as he heard the whoosh of air, felt it swing towards him, he braced himself for the blow. It didn’t come.  
He peeked up, the sword a hairs breadth away from his throat, Roman wide eyed and shocked, still as a statue for a moment. Then the sword clanged to the floor and before Lucian had a chance to process a thing, he was being held tight, breathing in Roman’s scent of roses and lilacs.  
“Hey Princey.” He murmured, trying not to grin.  
“Don’t you EVER do that to us again! I will lock you up in a tower and charge the dragon witch to stand guard for a thousand years if you so much as think of it!” Roman scolded, pulling back and shaking Lucian slightly to emphasize his words. But he was smiling too, tears running down his face.  
Lucian flinched as Roman helped him to his feet, injured right arm cradled against his body, his other arm around Roman’s shoulders as they made their way to the others, the battle ground oddly silent now.  
Lucian slid to his knees next to Logan, who cradled Patton in his lap. Though not physically injured, it was clear Deceit’s realm was hitting him the hardest, sweat beaded his forehead and he seemed barely awake, almost as if he was running a high fever.  
“There’s my kiddo.” He croaked out, reaching for Lucian’s hand. He smiled, taking Patton’s hand and squeezing it.  
“Hey Pat. You two ok?” He asked, looking at Logan, who cleared his throat.  
“Apart from the obvious effects on us of this portion of the mind, we’ve suffered no physical trauma of any lasting sort. Unlike you, it seems.” He pointed out, examining the deep gash on Lucian’s arm, who shrugged.  
“What can I say, Princey can do a pretty convincing Hulk impersonation.” He replied, wincing as Logan tried to push up his sleeve to get a better look. Logan frowned, worry creasing his brow.  
“We need to get home, as soon as possible. Unfortunately, our way here has been blocked and, in any case, navigating through the house again seems unwise.” Logan pointed out, and Lucian smirked.  
“um, I can get us out of here in a second.” They all looked at him in surprise. “What? I am from here. Kinda. I just need a minute to recharge and focus a bit.” He replied, hugging his arm tighter.  
“You can do it, my little goth baby boy.” Patton said weakly. Lucian rolled his eyes, smiling.  
“It’s not really goth. It’s more “emo” I believe.” Logan replied, adjusting his glasses.  
“Yes, you can see that from the dark eyeshadow and clothing, yet distinct lack of spikiness.” Roman replied.  
“Well I don’t care what your style is, you are fantastic.” Patton replied.  
“Thanks, I guess.” Lucian said. Trying not to blush he looked away, catching a glint in the corner of his eye. He saw Milo, eyes flashing angrily. He caught Lucian’s eye and smiled darkly, putting a finger to his lips. He felt his throat close up as Milo summoned a bow and drew back an arrow, then fired.  
He had the space of a heartbeat to react. He reached for his power but there was nothing left, he’d used it all. Milo had silenced him, he couldn’t warn them. So, he did the only thing he could to protect.  
He summoned all the strength he had left, shoving Patton and Logan aside as the arrow flew true. It struck deep in his heart, absorbed into it as bright golden fire swirled inside him, flickering through his veins. For a moment, his eyes met Milo’s, who stood frozen, almost as surprised as he was. Then a typhoon of fire swept past them, heat exploding around where Deceit had been standing, vanishing just before it hit.  
“Virg!” Roman’s voice cut through the ringing in his ears, sounding as if his ears were stuffed with cotton and he was miles away. His head spun as he tried to summon his power, feeling nothing. He grit his teeth, baring down on his focus. He pushed away the dizziness making the room swirl around him, the dark fog that clouded the edges of his mind, the red wetness pouring down his jacket. He had to get them home. That was all that mattered. He had to get them home or they wouldn’t get home.  
“Everyone hold hands.” He managed to say before coughing.  
“Virg, you can’t- “  
“Just do it Roman!” He ordered, cutting off Roman’s protest. Silently he did as told, taking Lucian’s right hand. Logan took his left, mind struggling to catch up to events, Patton holding tight to his hand, eyes wide. His power fizzled, shot through with gilded lines, spreading and cracking through is purple. Using everything he had left he shoved away the infection, holding it back.  
Lucian closed his eyes, thinking of the Light Side, their shared living room, the couch, Logan’s books strewn about, Patton curled under a fuzzy blanket, Roman scribbling down odes in a notebook. He felt the world shift and blur, for a moment in a state of gray in between, before settling into the familiar feel of their home.


End file.
